


Mysterious Verb

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Can't Tag, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Cousins, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Misunderstandings, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro gets weird texts from a strange number, so he asks his cousin for help.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Fujisaki Taichi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki & Fujisaki Taichi
Series: Fujisaki February [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Mysterious Verb

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my weird dream last night 
> 
> I'm still recovering from it 
> 
> Content Warning: Cursing (If I missed any tell me in the comments!!) 
> 
> Enjoy -

Fujisaki didn’t know what to do. 

He kept getting messages from a strange number. 

All of the messages were baby pictures of him, and photos of the rest of his family.

Why him? What did he do to get these shitty messages? Who is this person?

He did the natural thing of hiding it from his parents. Especially his dad. It involved his side of the family after all. 

But his father noticed he was hiding something. 

“Chihiro what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing!!”

“Don’t lie, I know something’s wrong”

“It’s nothing serious.”

“..Is it bullying?”

“No, my friends wouldn’t let that happen”

“Then what is it??”

“Well, I keep getting texts from a weird number, and they keep sending family photos. Especially baby photos of me?”

“Maybe it’s one of your aunts??”

“You don’t have any siblings.”

“I mean on your mom’s side” 

“But all the photos are of you, me, your parents, and mom.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah-”

“Can I see the number then??”

“Mmh”

Chihiro got his phone and showed his father the number. 

“I have no clue who that is”

“Shit”

“CHIHIRO-”

“I MEAN SHOOT”

Chihiro was fucked. On another note his father didn’t look  _ that  _ mad. Probably because of the stalker but what works .. works. 

“I’ll text Chiaki. She might know something? Maybe she got in touch with your parents somehow??”

“Hopefully”

\-- 

Computer Thot: Chiaki?

Gaymer: Yeah?

Computer Thot: *One image attached*

Computer Thot: This you?

Gaymer: Yeah.

Computer Thot: SERIOUSLY

Gaymer: Mmh

Computer Thot: Why couldn’t you say it earlier?

Gaymer: I thought you knew

Computer Thot: Bitch

Gaymer: *Took screenshot of the chat*

Gaymer: I have blackmail now

Computer Thot: IM-

\--

“It was Chiaki”

“Oh”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on making it to the end
> 
> If you want the actual storyline for the dream, let me know :)
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are appreciated
> 
> Take care of yourself 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
